


It Would Be so Easy

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pining, Post-Episode: s13e18 Bring 'em Back Alive, Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: Dean wants to tell Cas how much he does love him but is too scared to do it.





	It Would Be so Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This is set sometime after 13x19 so maybe within those two weeks they spent searching for Gabe.

_I love him_ Dean thought repetitively while he watched Cas from across the table. Whatever he was discussing with Sam didn’t seem of importance, all he could see was Cas. 

 

The same angel who raised him from Hell, who didn’t have that stick so rammed up his ass anymore, who he’d loved for years but was too much of an idiot to say so. What the hell would it take for Dean to finally open up to him? Would it take him being on his death bed? That day Cas thought he was going to die was when he made his confession. Dean had no plans of forgetting how it felt hearing the words out loud. For a few weeks he put it in the vault and quelled the ache. Not like they had the time to approach it then anyways. Then as soon as Cas came from the dead he reveled in it openly, until they got back to the regular swing of things. 

 

Dean wanted to talk about it so damn much. 

 

Instead they continued to leave words unspoken and carried on. Every time a disaster popped up they used that as an excuse. Sometimes he could see it Cas’ eyes, that look of worry that his death didn’t affect him. When the reality was it fucking killed him. No doubt about that whatsoever. 

 

Dean averted his eyes to his partially empty glass when he noticed Cas glance over. _  
_

 

_What am I fifteen years old now?  
_

 

The angel went back to discussing whatever the hell it was with Sam. Who mentioned how Cas shouldn’t blame himself and that they were going to find Gabriel. 

 

Dean licked and bit his bottom lip as he let his eyes wander the angel’s body. _I wonder what he’d look like underneath me_ Dean thought lustfully. _Oh shit what if he can hear me? Can he still hear people’s thoughts?_

 

“Ha-ha I totally agree.” Dean added awkwardly into the conversation he wasn’t apart of. Both Sammy and Cas gave him blank faced expressions. He winked at Cas who didn’t seem impressed. Maybe due to the fact that he flipped his shit at them both several days ago. “Look..I’m -”

 

“Please.” Cas interrupted him immediately. “Now is not the time for an apology, we have bigger matters at hand. Gabriel could be anywhere and finding him might be more difficult than we’re prepared for.”

 

Sam, of course, agreed with Cas about them not talking about it and the Gabriel situation. 

 

“Okay. Fair enough. We’re probably fucked but hey, here’s to hoping!” Dean chugged the rest of his whiskey then poured another glass from the decanter.

 

Much to Dean’s surprise, Cas waltzed over to get a glass from the table, swiped the decanter from Dean’s grasp and poured some booze into his glass. Even though Cas wouldn’t get drunk that easily he still drank it. Dean didn’t know if he was visibly swooning but it didn’t matter if he was. It would be so easy to catch Cas off guard though now wasn’t the time. At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my multi fandom sb : multifandomtrashheap


End file.
